


My Precious

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, LOTR, Smut, fluff first, movie marathon, smug at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity enjoy some alone time to watch movies and have a little bit of fun in the aftermath of their engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a bit of fluff first the smut just so we are all having a good week!
> 
> This was written for Nadine, but I think I went a bit wild with the smut and even surprised myself!

For once it was a Saturday afternoon and both Oliver and Felicity were in the loft at the same time. As usual they had had a rather hectic and tiring week filled with Oliver working on his mayor campaign and Felicity trying to get her company back on target. They barely had time for each other. Yet somehow Oliver had managed to squeeze in a rather spontaneous date night during the week and that had lead to a rather large and beautiful ring which was currently sitting on her left hand, on her ring finger to be more precise. She hadn't really know how to react when Oliver had abruptly gone down on one knee after they had both finished their ice creams. She had not been expecting it at all. But it was true as everyone said if you know, then you know and she was exceptionally delighted that Oliver and her were going to take that next step together.

They had decided to keep it between the two of them at that moment, savouring in this little secret which only they knew and today was really only the first day that Felicity had wore and not taken off her ring. 

Since she had finished her work for the day Felicity had set off to the open plan living area of the loft to find Oliver, a box set in hand. Thankfully he was exactly where she had left him, sitting on one of the chairs a bunch of paper spread across the coffee table and several sheets in his hands.

"You know I'm the biggest nerd right?" asked Felicity raising her eyebrow mischievously as she made her way over to him and plopped herself down on the sofa next to Him. 

"Hmm... Tell me something I don't already know..." Oliver scoffed abstinently, absorbed in his campaign work which Felicity detested when he took home. They had agreed that on Saturday they would be celebrate their engagement by having a movie night and even though it was only the afternoon Felicity didn't really want to wait any longer for it to begin.

"Well yes I know you know that I'm a nerd but it also means that it is currently 3pm on a Saturday afternoon and we should not be doing any more work today," she laughed pulling his sheets of laborious paperwork out of his grasp and dumping them haphazardly on the table out of both of their reaches. 

"Felicity I really need to finish-"

"Nuh nuh, I don't think so. I clearly remember you saying only three nights ago after you gave me this gorgeous ring that we would be having a nice relaxing day on Saturday, no interruptions. I made sure John, Thea and Laurel are on that case and Curtis is looking after everything at Palmer Tech so that just means it's me, you, this ring and whatever I decide we get to watch on this tv..."

"You know I only agreed to this because I love you right?" sighed Oliver pulling Felicity in closer by her left hand and pressing a soft, delicate kiss to her ring. It never really took long for him to give into Felicity and he had been working all morning, so technically he did deserve a break.

"Oh I know! Which is why we are going to be watching Lord of the Rings! Now I know we watched the first one back when we were on the road trip when I was ill but now we are back I have my glorious extended edition version so it is definitely a must!" grinned Felicity excitedly as she intertwined her fingers with Oliver's and rested her chin on the back of the chair turning to look at him.

"If I remember correctly I seem to think you chose the last film Ms Smoak... What happened to the we will take it in turns to decide what film we are going to watch?!" smirked Oliver raising his eyebrows at her questionably.

"Yes well you had never seen the Harry Potter series before. One of the most loved series in my entire collection and that was just a crime in itself!"

"I highly doubt me never seeing kids waving their wands about is a crime..."

"Hey! Don't you diss Harry Potter Mr No-I'm-really-not-crying-when-Dumbledore-died Queen. I saw you! I saw those tears!" teased Felicity saucily her fingers making their way up his arm to poke him playfully in the chest.

"It was emotional okay?"

"Your the biggest sap ever Oliver," chuckled Felicity as she cuddled into his side, his arm banding around her and pulling her in closer. "But at least you're my big sap."

"Alright that's enough of that don't think all my manliness will be able to take it. So what's this one about again? Is it the one with the small people trying to go to some mountain or something?"

"Small people?! Really Oliver I sometimes wonder where I found you and how an earth I could fall in love and want to spend the rest of my life with someone so uneducated..."

"But it's part of my charm," laughed Oliver pulling her in even closer which literally was barely even possible. "And just think of all the films you are getting to watch again in the aid of educating me."

"Oh I'd be watching them again anyway, I have a yearly schedule for these sort of films! Plus there is just something about the whole story of the ring, and how it makes its way to Mordor and its past story! 'My precious!'" croaked Felicity as she attempted the Gollum voice without much success at all. She glanced down at the ring on her hand and let out a belly of laughter. "Huh. I guess I now literally have a reason for saying my precious!" 

Her ring sparkled across the room as the sun light hit it and she grinned up at Oliver who was also gazing intently at it with a content and happy look on his face. Felicity would be lying if she said she wasn't expecting it, but the fact that that ring was now on her finger did something happy to her insides and she was positive Oliver felt it too.

"'It came to me. My own. My precious.'" hissed Felicity jokingly her Gollum voice coming out in full force and it was only marginally better than her previous attempt. "We wants it. We needs it. Must have the precious. They stole it from us. Sneaky little Hobbitses. Wicked. Tricksy. False."

"You know it's already yours don't you?" laughed Oliver burying his face into her neck as she let out a giggle at her own childishness.

"I do Oliver! But it would literally be rude not to make use of these quotes seeing as you put a ring on my finger," she chuckled happily.

"So I suppose now's not the time to say 'the precious will be ours!'" whispered Oliver in his own abysmal attempt at Gollum's voice.

"Ah ha! I can sense the inner nerd coming out in you yet!" laughed Felicity turning around so she could find his lips.

This was all she really want. To spend time with her boyfriend - or as she should really say her fiancée. With everything they had been through the last few years she enjoyed just spending time with him, one on one.

She hummed happily as he deepened the kiss his hand coming up to caress her cheek and find its way into her messy hair. His tongue running along her own one before his teeth found her lip and nibbled it softly causing her to let out a rather low and definitely approving moan. 

Feeling that just his lips on hers wasn't enough she swung her leg boldly over his, allowing her to move from a rather awkward and uncomfortable position to one where she could sit happily on his lap, straddling him.

"Oh god 'Licity..." He murmured as her lips made their across his chiselled and stubbly jaw, her hands making fast work of his shirt buttons as she rocked her hips eagerly into his own. The friction was even more satisfying from this newly acquired angle and she felt herself grow wetter as she grinded down on his increasingly large member. He groaned in approval as his hands moved to find her hips, before making their way down her legs, pushing up her skirt so he could feel more of her. Skin on skin. He needed her right there and then and it wasn't long until his fingers found her folds and the way that they glided through her wetness only increased his need. There was nothing more rewarding than knowing that he had somehow managed to make Felicity, his Felicity, turned on. 

"I need you," she panted as she rocked against his fingers, his lips behind her ear on her favourite spot. He sucked down hard, his teeth softly biting that one area which always broke her and he could feel her clench around his fingers which he had some how managed to thrust inside of her. Without even realising it Felicity had begun to move against them her hips gyrating quicker as her need grew.

His other hand was doing wonders as he attempted to pull off her top and somehow unflick her bra, her breasts coming into full view as he peppered more kisses on her body, further and further down until he found the nipple he needed. His tongue peeked out, tracing around it slowly before sharply thrusting over it causing her nipple to stick out in full blown excitement causing a long, loud groan to escape her lips. He glanced up at Felicity then, her face flushed a glorious pink tinge and full of pure bliss. Oliver felt his pants become even tight, as he watched her swallow a deep moan, her bottom lip catching between her teeth as her eyes rolled back with ecstasy.

"Oh god Oliver stop teasing me..."

Oliver's fingers and her hips slowed down as she fumbled clumsily for his jean zip. His own hands managing to help her pull them down as she lifted herself up a bit ready for him. She leaned forward slightly resting her hands on his shoulders as his hands grasped her hips helping her into place. Lifting up one of her hands down she reached between them to grasp a hold of him, her fingers dancing over his head and slit dripping with his own need and she pressed him into her, letting him slide sloppily through her folds. They both took in a sharp intake of breath as she grasped him slightly harder at the same time as he brushed her clit before she made his way down, pressing his head slightly in place.

She glimpsed up then, both of them holding their breathes as she hovered over him, their darkened eyes connecting and somehow that only increased the intensity and need between the pair. Before Felicity even had time to register what was happening his hand was flying up to hers, pulling it away from him as he thrust his hips up hard, launching himself into her. Felicity let out a startled yelp as her body tightened then relaxed getting used to the feeling of having Oliver finally in her, filling her up completely. He paused for a moment then, before pushing forward his lips finding hers as she raising herself slightly up off of him and then she slowly pressed down, allowing him to caress her walls and fill her. 

And that's how it continued, their tongues battling in a wet open mouth sort of kiss, her legs bending and straightening as she lifted herself up carefully before thrusting down on him hard. It was slow and languid, and they moved as a highly practised couple did, both knowing each other so well and exactly what they both needed. Felicity clenching her muscles causing Oliver to let out a sharp hiss and Oliver was giving her as good as she gave as well. His feet firmly planted on the floor and he pushed up as she thrusted down, her walls clenching around him at trying to milk him for all he was worth. It didn't take long before he hit that spot deep inside of her causing her to release a startled, yet satisfied cry.

"Oh god Oliver, right there I'm so damn close," she moaned her hips gliding up and down in a faster paced rhythm which was getting jittery the closer she was to coming. He was almost there too, panting and moaning, his lips on her jaw while his hands pulled her even closer trying to get her flush against him to heighten both of their pleasure. Her nipples brushing against his chest, her clit bumping into his pelvis and then it was all too much all these triggers making her feel like she was on top of the world. She let out a startled cry as he hit that spot yet again, her walls clenching and unclenching around him out of control and he could feel the wetness escaping her and running down him. And that was too much for him. He could feel his balls tightening and then he was spurting up into her, letting out a chortled cry as he hid his face into her shoulder. Breathing in her sweaty and sex filled sent which almost set him off into even more ecstasy. Felicity let out a few shaky deep breathes as she fell forward onto him absolutely exhausted by yet another amazing orgasm.

They lay there for a while. Both too sated, too happy, too content to move.

"You know these days we seem to never make it to bed," laughed Felicity exhaustedly as she let out a few deep breaths still attempting to recover from their activities as she wiggled slightly to get more comfortable causing Oliver to let out another groan of approval all his nerve endings already fired up.

"Felicity since when did we ever make it to bed?"

"I rather vividly remember that spectacular lift leading to some rather amazing bed sex in Nanda Parbat," smiled Felicity happily peering up at Oliver's face from where she was lying contently on him.

"True but we all know what else happened there..." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Well yes and it didn't end with us watching a film either..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
